


Flower Crown - StarBucks

by Jimothy_Kirigiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Almost 2000 words of just fluff, Boyfriends, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plant Meanings, Plants, Rarepair, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimothy_Kirigiri/pseuds/Jimothy_Kirigiri
Summary: This is a StarBucks story! For those of you who don't know, StarBucks is the rarepair between Kaito Momota and Byakuya Togami. They're pretty cute and I'm a multishipper who loves rare pairs-And before you say it's bad, this is placed after the Talent Development Plan so both characters are matureBut yeah they're cute, ship what you want as long as it isn't illegal and enjoying reading soft boys
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Flower Crown - StarBucks

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this was mainly made for one discord server i am feeding everyone starbucks and rarepairs. yeah  
> enjoy and comment rarepairs if you want because i like some rarepairs

“‘Kuya!! Come here!!!” Kaito’s loud and excited voice called to Byakuya Togami. The blonde man’s eyes tilted up, feeling curious to what his astronaut boyfriend could want. Both of them had recently moved into a house, taking the next step in their relationship. The house was relatively large and spacious, thanks to Togami’s money.

Kaito had absolutely adored the house, and loved it more when Byakuya took him to the roof to show the telescope he had brought for Kaito. The two spent almost the entire night stargazing, with Kaito rambling on about space. It was one of Byakuya’s favourite nights of his life, just watching the way that the stars glimmering in Kaito’s eyes matched those shimmering in the dark blanket of the sky. 

Byakuya stood up, stretching his legs long and inhaling the cool, fresh air, reaching to his mug to lift up the slightly cooled coffee which was almost finished. He sipped the bitter liquid, finishing the rest of the beverage, before putting the mug back down and walking out of the living room to where he had heard Kaito’s voice yell from. His dress shoes gently clicked against the shiny wooden ground, walking carefully to the front hall. 

Kaito was sitting on the black and white tiled ground, doing up gumboot shoes, which were slightly dirty from being used. Kaito looked up when he noticed his boyfriend standing there, folding his arms over his chest. “Byakuya! I have an extra apron and boots and gloves! Come gardening with me!” The purple-haired man suggested as he stood up. Byakuya took a moment to look at Kaito. He had his usual white shirt on, with the red kumadori design hidden by the blue apron that would protect the white of the shirt. The shirt was rather tight on his shoulders and Byakuya looked at his muscles, which were strained against the fabric. Kaito put the gloves on, wiggling his fingers a bit. 

Byakuya finally snapped out of his trance and looked at Kaito with narrowed blue eyes. “Why should I?” He asked, voice a little harsh like usual. Momota didn’t even seem phased by it, instead a pout forming on his face made Byakuya’s heart twist.

“Aw, come on, Byakuya? Please? It’ll be super fun!” Kaito shot a thumbs up and his signature grin. Byakuya couldn’t really see himself gardening but… He didn’t have much else to do. And spending time with Kaito was one of his favourite pastimes. Byakuya heaved a sigh, pushing his glasses up with his index finger, keeping his tall posture. “...Fine.” He muttered, suppressing a smile when Kaito’s face lit up and he almost shoved the apron and correct gardening outfit into his hands.

Byakuya had rarely gone into the garden- sometimes on a sunny day, he went there to clear his mind. He hadn’t seen Kaito gardening before but knew that the astronaut tried his best to maintain and take good care of all the plants that surrounded their home. Byakuya took off his suit jacket and his green crossover tie, leaving himself in the button up shirt. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, so he wouldn’t get it dirty. 

Kaito watched as his boyfriend put the matching blue apron over his head and tied it up with ease at the back into a neat bow, before he stepped into a spare pair of gumboots. Kaito handed him the extra pair of gloves he had, looking excited. Kaito seemed to be a bit fidgety and excited, but Byakua assumed it was because they would be spending time together doing something Kaito quite enjoyed.

Byakuya never had the time for such small things like gardening, but if it made Kaito happy, he would give it a try. The astronaut was like a shining star to his usually cold and distant world, drawing him in with warmth and lighting up his world. Byakuya gave a small smile at the back of Kaito’s head as the man tugged him outside. Both men squinted at the scorching sun, but Kaito let him on with ease to the garden, taking Byakuya through a small brick pathway that wasn’t cracked yet. The perks of being rich was that Togami could afford to have a large backyard. Kaito absolutely loved it, spending time in the expanse of lush, green grass to train and go through exercises. Byakuya frequently enjoyed watching Kaito train from above, from the balcony connected to their bedroom. At times, Kaito had noticed him and jumped up, waving his arms in greeting.

“Here!!” Kaito’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Byakuya noticed the beautiful colours of the flower gardens surrounding them. Kaito had planted every single one of these, with the help of his friends, though. And he took very good care of it, from what Togami could see, none of the flowers were damaged. Byakuya looked at Kaito, who held out a flower to him. “It’s a forget-me-not flower!” He said, a grin on his face. Byakuya took it after a moment, nodding respectfully.

Kaito tugged him through further. It seemed like they weren’t pausing there. Byakuya didn’t have much time to marvel at all the flowers around him. Kaito seemed to be leaning over, almost falling into the bush, but Byakuya grabbed a hold of his arm, holding him tight and steady. Kaito met his eyes and gave a slightly apologetic chuckle. “Woah- I almost fell.” He glanced away, grinning. “That would’ve been a disaster…”

“Yes, it would have been. What are we here for?” Byakuya was straight to the point and Kaito turned back to the flowers. “This one is myrtle!” He made a wide sweeping motion. Byakuya gazed at the flowers, humming. “You certainly know your flowers, Kaito.”

“Haha, yeah, I researched most of them before planting them.” Kaito admitted, before grinning again and looking at him. “We have one more place and we can start planting!” He said, tugging Byakuya along, who kept a rather brisk pace, curious as to what Kaito’s goal was or why he was showing these. Byakua was at ease as he walked along, the sweet scents of all the flowers calming his senses. Kaito took him to a tree that was planted in the backyard. It looked well grown, standing tall. Kaito pointed at a small bag, shovels and a clump of dirt that looked like it had been recently dug up. 

“We’re gonna be planting anemones under this Ylang Ylang tree!!” he said, crouching down and grinning at Byakuya, who raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Well- I think it’d be a fun way to spend the time! I was gonna plant these, but everything’s better when I’m with you, ya know?” Byakuya’s face heated up a little at that statement, but luckily, his oblivious boyfriend didn’t seem to even realise. Togami crouched next to Kaito, resisting the urge to pull away in disgust with the slightly damp dirt under the gumboots. Kaito carefully explained how much dirt they had to move, how to carefully plant the flower seed, and the space between each one so they’d grow properly. Byakuya carefully listened to his words, following Momota’s movements as he showed him how.

When Byakuya was certain he understood, he took some seeds and started to plant them while Kaito said words of encouragement. 

Kaito hoped that Byakuya couldn’t tell that his hands were dangerously close to trembling from nerves, his heart pounding. There was already a single blue flower planted. When Byakuya spotted it, he raised an eyebrow. There was a fresh bundle of dirt in front of it, which looked recently dug up. Byakuya sent a glance over to Kaito, who looked to be focused on planting his own seeds, his purple hair covering his eyes. 

Byakuya curiously scooped out dirt, before stopping when his fingers hit something solid. Kaito held his breath as he watched Byakuya take hold of the small box, pulling it out of the dirt and dusted the muck off. “Kaito.” His voice spoke, a sharp tone, which made him turn properly. Byakuya’s gaze was focused on the box, an eyebrow raised. 

“Do you know what this is?” He asked, voice cold and calculating, but Kaito could tell that Byakuya was curious. After all, knowing his boyfriend for 6 years now made him able to pick up on his mannerisms. 

“Oh, that? Yeah, totally! Open it!” Kaito urged him. Byakuya looked at Kaito with a gaze that made a shiver go down the astronaut’s spine. Huh, so he could pick up the traces of nervousness and anxiety in Kaito’s voice. Thankfully, the rich man didn’t comment as he opened the box. Inside was a smaller, velvety dark green box. Byakuya’s eyes widened, hope rising into his chest. Kaito had his eyes trained on Byakuya, heart thumping so loud he was sure Togami could hear. 

He opened the small box to stare at the golden engagement ring underneath. A small piece of paper that had readable penmanship had the words, “Be mine?” Surrounded by small stars, the same type of stars that Togami knew Kaito doodled around his writing. 

Shock filled up Byakuya’s body as he looked at Kaito, amazement and a fond look in his eyes. Kaito looked back at him, purple eyes gleaming with hope. “Byakuya?”

“Y..yes, Kaito?” Byakuya was breathless, almost struggling to form his words. A small smile graced Kaito’s face. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Byakuya didn’t hesitate in his answer. “You dumbass. Of course I will. I love you more than anything.” His words brought a blush to Kaito’s face, who pulled off his gloves, taking the velvet ring box, removing the golden, shiny ring. Byakuya saw there was a small, starry pattern and gave a chuckle. Kaito was still as much as an adorable dork as when he had first met the purple man. 

Byakuya removed his own gloves, letting Momota take his hands and slid the ring onto his ring finger carefully. Byakuya was trying his best to stay calm and collected on the outside, but was bursting at the seams on the inside. He was doing a better job than Kaito, who was grinning, wiggling excitedly. 

“I love you too, ‘Kuya!!!” Kaito said, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and hugging him close. Byakuya gently hugged him back, hugging his future husband, pressing his cheek against his chest, able to hear his thumping heartbeat.

“How long did you have this planned?”

“Well..” Kaito seemed nervous and hesitant in his answer. “I had this planned for months, but I was nervous… I wanted to do it before I head back to space, so we can get married before then.” Kaito said, scratching at his goatee with a weak chuckle. Byakuya felt his heart flutter at how adorable his fiance was. 

“I love you, Kaito. And I’m glad to marry you.” He admitted in a soft voice, reaching out to stroke the astronaut’s cheek. 

Kaito blushed and beamed under him, taking his hand. “Well let’s go, future husband! We got a wedding to plan!”

And on they walked, throughout the beautiful bushes and plants. Later that night, Byakuya searched up the meanings of each flower he was shown. 

Forget-me-not: true love, don’t forget me  
Myrtle: good luck and love in marriage  
Anemone: forsaken, sickness, anticipation, undying love  
Ylang Ylang tree: Never-ending love

His heart skipped a beat as he turned to glance at the sleeping Kaito, who clung to him. He ran his hands through the purple hair and smiled. “I will never leave you. I love you.” He placed a kiss on Kaito’s hair, pulling him close. The two cuddled through the night, their warmth seeping into each other. It was all the company they’d need.

**Author's Note:**

> awww they're gonna get married. cute uwu


End file.
